Drama High
by AmazingIvyxo3
Summary: Normal highschool drama, ghetto fights, beauty queens, wannabes, oh. And Katniss. T for language and eventual violence ADOPTED
1. Chapter 1

HEY! Okay, I thought about it and I said Okay, I'l post it! So here's one of my Hunger Games stories. In this one it's a high school thingy-majiggerrey...thing.

x3x3Gracie's povx3x3

As I stood at my locker, I listened to my friend babble at me, not at all listening, as I texted.

"Gracie? Gracie, are you listening to me?" Ugh. Autumn, sometimes I wish you had a mute button. I flipped my blonde hair over my shoulder and rolled my eyes.

"Totally, Autumn. I'm a great listener." Autumn sucked her teeth, agrivated.

"You're a horirible listener."

"But I'm pretty!" Autumn nodded but I heared someone make a noise. My head snapped toward the sound. Who dares to say anything to me? I saw a skinny girl, long black hair pulled intpo a braid down her back, gray eyes, standing at a locker near mine. Was it her?

"That's true. You can't be that pretty AND have good qualities. That's too much to expect." I saw her roll her eyes and she had to supress a laugh. Yep, it was her. I wasn't going to take that. I walked over to her, cutting Autumn off.

"Um, excuse me?" She looked up at me and her eyes rolled again. Okay this bitch needs to cut the shit.

"Yes?" Her voice was deep but feminine. I saw her arms and gasped at how muscular she was. For a girl, she was ripped. "Can I help you with something?" I rolled my eyes before answering.

"Yes. You can. Did you have a comment about what I said a few minutes ago with my friend over there?"

"When you were being completley and utterly conceted and annoying?" I laughed without humor.

"I don't know who you think you are, but I know I'm better than you in pretty much anyway possible. Your pathetic." I spat out the word pathetic, full of venom. She slammed the locker door closed, staring straight into my eyes, gray eyes burning with anger.

"Listen, bitch. You don't know shit about me, or my life, or what I came from. So why the hell don't you just back off now, and save me from having to kick your spoiled ass later? Look at my arms, hun. Daddy won't be able to buy you out of this one. And don't you think for one second that I won't do it." With that she spun on her heel and walked away. I noticed the small crowd that had started to gather around us as things had got more and more heated. I could tell, she was going to be a problem.

Was it decent? TELL ME!

Ivy


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Okay read!

x3x3Peeta's povx3x3

I walked into English- not really listening to Finnick talk about Annie, really more like wishing he'd shut up- and automatically noticed a girl talking to Madge. Well, she was standing with her, Madge was just babbling. It was totally obvious to everyone-but Madge- that she wasn't really interested. I walk over, half just to see her(she was pretty damn sexy from what I could tell), half to relieve the girl from Madge's never ending talking. I walked over to her, Finnick following. Madge noticed me and the girl sighed in reflief when Madge turned to me.

"Hey Blondie! Peeta, this is Katniss. Katniss this is Peeta. And that's Finnick." Katniss studied my expression and arched an eyebrow.

"Peeta Mellark."

"Katniss Everdeen." Her voice was low, hard. It was kinda sexy.

"FINNNNNN!" Finnick sang annoyingly.

"MADGEEEEE!"

"ANIEEEEEE!" A high voice rang out as Annie walked up behind us.

"Okay, next person that sings is getting strangled!" I say, causing Katniss to look at me again.

"God, grumpy." Finnick mumbled. "I was just sharing my beautifulness, Peeta."

"Fin! You can't sing to save your ass! You were sharing shit." Madge retorts.

"This 'shit' is way better then your shit. You sound like a donkey drop-kicking a midget." We all laughed, except for Katniss, who's face stayed the same. Hmm...

x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3 x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3

x3x3Next period Peeta's povx3x3

Katniss was in my next class. She ended up sitting next to me. Her expression never changed. About halfway into class, I slipped her a note.

(Peeta/Katniss)

So what's your deal? Are you one of those girls who's all dark and mysterious, then she takes off her glasses and that incredibly scary ear spike and your realize ya know, she was beautiful the whole time?(A/N: Sorry about the pitch perfect quote, but I love that line!)

Her face stayed the same as she answered.

I don't wear glasses.

Then your halfway there.

How was it? I had to use a Jesse quote, I love him so much!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Sorry this is late, but well...

x3x3Katniss's povx3x3

That wierd blonde guy, Peeta, was starting to piss me off. If I havn't made it clear that I don't care about him, then I don't know what in Hell will! I don't care about him, that wierd blonde that never shuts up, or the other two. Between them and the concited bitches I met this morning, I'm sure I wont make it far in this school.

x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3 x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x

"Prim?"

I called out, closing the front door. The only person I love bounded down the stairs, blonde hair flying behind her.

"Katniss!" She hugged me. I laughed.

"Hi Prim. How was your first day, beautiful?" She beamed up at me.

"It was great! We played soccer in gym, and my math teacher is really funny-oh! And I met this girl named Rue, she's from District 11. Is it okay if she comes over? Please, Katniss? I already did all my homework. It was so easy!" God, she's so cute.

"Sure, Little Duck. I'l be up in my room, okay?"

"Okay! Thanks Katniss!"

I walked into my room, looked out my window, and groaned.

Sorry again for how late this was! Well hopefully I'l be able to update more recently now.

Ivy


	4. Chapter 4

WOOT! 4 REVIEWS!

x3x3Katniss povx3x3

I stared at Peeta through my window, hoping he never realised that I was here and just kept doing what he was doing. Sadly, he did notice. His head turned and he caught my gaze and smiled. He walked over to his window and cocked his head.

"Ah, so we meet again, ." I was about to reply-it wasn't going to be nice, I was home, I didn't need to be nice to people I didn't like.

"Katniss! Come downstairs, Rue's here! Her mom wants to see you!" I smiled and closed the window, which caused Peeta's smile to fall. Good.

x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3 x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x

When I got downstairs, I saw Prim talking happily to a dark-skinned, brown-haired girl about her size. Then I noticed a a woman that looked at lot like Rue, only taller, slightly taller than me. I push my hair behind my ear(I don't care about this lady , but if Prim likes her daughter, I have to act nice) and walk up to her. She looks me over and arches an eyebrow. Crap. I doubt that my Helena T-shirt, chained skinny jeans and combat boots really looked impressive to parents.

"Hi. Melissa Reynolds, Rue's mother."

"Katniss Everdeen. Prim's sister." Her eyebrow arched again.

"Her mother's not here?"

"She's a crazy workaholic. She dosen't really spend much time with us. At all."

The look she gave me just confirmed my thoughts. I won't make it long.

:)

Ivy


	5. AN

Hi! Okay so now I only have internet acess for an hour every day, so my updates will be less frequent. Ive figured I can spent 25 here, 25 other stories, 25 wattpad, 25 youtube. Sorry!

Il update as much as I can!

Ivy


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I haven't updated :(...BUT I'M BACK! :D

x3x3Katniss's povx3x3

When the woman left, leaving Rue here, Prim looked at me.

"Katniss, do you wanna watch a movie with us?" She smiled up at me.

"Sure. Go get one out of my room."

"Okay. C'mon Rue!" They ran up to my room. Someone knocked on the door. I groaned but opened it. Oh my God, does this boy ever give up? Peeta smiled.

"Hey there nieghbor. Theese are from my mom, so..." I heared Prim and Rue giggling from my room.

"Prim? Rue? What are you doing?" Prim ran downstairs with

a DVD in her hand. I took it and read it. Magic Mike.

"Oh no. Go get one that DOSEN'T HAVE...you know."

"Sex?" I smacked her lightly.

"Who's that?"

"Peeta Mellark. And who is this lovley little lady?" Prim blushed and giggled, but it only made me defensive.

"My sister. Prim, go get another movie, sweetie." When Prim was back upstairs, Peeta looked at me.

"Don't talk about my sister that way."

"Hmm?"

"I know she's beautiful, I tell her that everyday of her life. She's 12 you creepy bastard."

"Katniss, it was just a compliment." Prim and Rue bounded down the stairs.

"Hi Peeta!" Rue smiled.

"Hey Rue."

"What movie?" I asked.

"The Host." I smiled.

"Peeta, you wanna watch it with us?" Oh God, Primrose. WHY did you have to say that?

IVY


	7. Adoption AN

Hey. I really don't like doing this, but I'm completly out of it with this story. I don't think I'm going to keep writing. If someone wants it, leave a review. I'l follow because I wanna see how it turns out, but I just have no ideas at all. I'm sorry guys.

Ivy


	8. AN adoption

Hi guys. This story has been ADOPTED! (Angels sing) It will be continued by ItsAllInYourHeadMyDear, so please finish reading :) I love you guys and I'm sorry I couldnt finish myself.

Ivy


End file.
